


Broken revenge

by Azazellokun21, fandom Anime shelter 2020 (Anime_Shelter)



Series: Выкладки fandom Anime shelter 2020: визуал G — PG-13 [15]
Category: Sonic X, Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:07:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25422877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azazellokun21/pseuds/Azazellokun21, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anime_Shelter/pseuds/fandom%20Anime%20shelter%202020
Summary: История пути и выбора Шедоу.
Series: Выкладки fandom Anime shelter 2020: визуал G — PG-13 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1846426
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2020, Выкладки команды fandom Anime shelter 2020





	Broken revenge

**Author's Note:**

> музыка The Gathering - Broken Glass


End file.
